In a game of lacrosse, face-offs occur at the beginning of each quarter of the game as well as after each goal. During a face-off, two opposing players face each other in the middle of the field, with the lacrosse ball placed on the ground on the center line between the heads of their sticks. Players facing off must rest their stick in their gloved hands on the ground and position themselves entirely behind the heads of their sticks. When the face-off commences, the players compete for possession of the lacrosse ball, often by trying to clamp the lacrosse ball under the backside of their lacrosse head and passing or directing the lacrosse ball to their teammates. To clamp the lacrosse ball, a player will rotate or turn his lacrosse stick to a position in which the backside of the lacrosse head covers the lacrosse ball with both of the opposing sidewalls of the lacrosse head adjacent or in close proximity to the ground. Winning possession of the ball during a face-off provides opportunities to score and ultimately win the game, and thus it is advantageous to provide a lacrosse stick configured to perform effectively during face-offs.